


Rise of Kings

by hermie62



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygma is clumsy, Oswald is still grieving, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermie62/pseuds/hermie62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that The Penguin is back on his throne, Edward Nygma is taking a step toward his criminal career, with more or less success. But he couldn't wish for a better mentor. Even if said mentor is a bossy, exacting, puzzling and somehow heartbroken man who doesn't know what he wants. Starting at the beginning of episode 11, Worse than a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before war

Ed wasn’t sure that giving his address to Doctor Thompkins and after to Detective Bullock was a good idea. They have surely found his two fugitives friends by now and even if Detective Gordon would be glad of it, the other…Well Mister penguin seemed desperate enough to find his mother’s murderer, like everybody else apparently. An alliance could be consider in view of the current situation but the little mobster was so unpredictable and stubborn than anything could have happened. _But that’s why he’s so good at what he’s doing,_ the other voice in his head stopped his thoughts. _And don’t deny you like it._

“Shut up” he muttered while closing his locker, ending his dull workday while the town former king and the Gotham Hero was recovering in his apartment and surely plotting their next move. His apartment…Edward sped up outside the GCPD. God only knew what they have been up to in there. And they were both badly injured and now probably armed. He had just created a time bomb. Just great. But he refrained himself to run, not wanting to draw attention. After all Gordon was still researched by the law and Galavan had surely men everywhere. Arriving in front of his building, Edward looked around before crossing the street toward the entrance. Everything seemed calm expect by the few kid always hanging out at this time. They were dimmed lights at the top of the building, meaning that someone was still there. At least, they didn’t burn the whole place, he tried to be positive as he took the elevator toward the last floor. He stopped in front of his door, listening a while and only hearing muffled voices than he couldn’t recognize. _Oh come on, you’re not going to knock on your own door! Time to play with the big guys!_ And with that he grabbed the handle, pushing the door on the side slowly.

Instantly there was a gun aiming on his forehead, a chubby tired man dragging him inside before closing the door again.

“Boss!” The man grumbled, pointing the gun on the back of his head now.

Ed was surrounded by men armed to the teeth, preparing themselves to what would be certainly a civil war. He recognized the Wayne boy’s butler from earlier, getting ready in his kitchen but the others were unfamiliar.

“No, no Gabe! You are threatening our host here.”

Edward turned around as the man, Gabe, lowered his weapon and stepped away. Oswald, no, Mister Penguin now that he had found back his gang, was walking toward him, shotgun on his shoulder, grinning.

“Don’t worry Ed, my friends and I are going to move out shortly and your place will be all yours again I promise.” Oswald gestured around them with his free arm.

“Oh no, no, this is all fine.” Edward replied hastily, “But where are you going? Did you find Galavan?”

His newest friend was opening his mouth to answer him just before a steady hand landed on Ed’s shoulder, making him jumped a bit.

“Yes we have Ed.” Jim Gordon declared with a tired smile. He too was dressed for war zone, bulletproof vest and several guns on his belt. “I’m glad to see you. I wanted to thank for everything you did before going down there. We don’t really know what to expect.”

“Anytime Detective. I couldn’t let my friends die really.” Edward chuckled nervously, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Jim nodded before walking toward the door. “Alright lads, if everybody is ready, it’s now or never!” Men were beginning to walk out, leaded by the street curly hair girl that Ed had seen several time at the GCPD. He realized then that his role on this business was coming to an end.

“Wait! Detective Gordon!” He rushed in the corridor, his scream making Jim and the butler turned around. Oswald too was waiting several steps ahead of the both of them. “I, I can come too you know,…well you surely need all the hands that you can get so.” He began but was interrupted.

“That’s kind of you but do you even know how to hold a gun kid?” The butler asked, frowning.

“Well…I, no but surely I can defend myself. I’m not totally hopeless as everybody might think.” He replied groaning. “I am not going to slow you down or anything really. And, and…” he ceased his argumentation, seeing the little shake of Oswald’s head. His gaze was on him and it was only a second but Ed didn’t miss it.

“Look Ed.” Jim had walked in front of him, grabbing his arm gently. “You have done everything you could and I’m very grateful for it. But you need to stay out of this. Galavan is a madman and he would not hesitate one second. If this does not go as we hope, then I will need you again. Too keep an eye on Leslie for me. Can you do that?” Jim request was an earnest one but it was not what made his mind. It was Oswald tiny nod. He hadn’t move from his spot at the bottom of the corridor but his eyes was fixed on him since the beginning of the argument.

“Yes, yes of course.” Edward replied with a sight, disappointed.

“Good Lad.” Jim patted his arm before going back toward the elevator with the remaining men. “Come on Oswald”. He urged while passing in front of the penguin.

“Be careful!” Ed shouted and he could swear that he had seen Oswald winking at him before walking away. “And good hunt.” He murmured as the elevator doors closed.


	2. After war

Four in the morning and still no news from anyone. Ed was sitting on his bed, reclining on the headboard with only his bedside lamp on to light the book on his lap. But he hadn’t turn a single page since he had settled down. He should have insisted. He sure could have handled a couple of bad guys himself now that he was aware of what he could do. But his colleagues didn’t know that of course. Hell if they knew. _But they don’t and it’s not thanks to you, is it?_

The forensic groaned, grabbing his hair and closing his eyes. He didn’t expect Oswald to put him away like that. And yet it didn’t feel like rejection but more like…p _rotection, yep. He saved your clumsy ass. What would Jim had said if he had saw you grinning while cutting somebody open._ He massaged his temples, trying to organize his thoughts.

“But while would he do that?” he muttered.

 _Yeah why indeed_. For once, the other seemed as lost as he was. He sighed as he got up, putting on his pajama shirt before crawling to his kitchen to prepare some tea. Since sleep was a lost cause for this night, he would try at least to be productive about it. The rescue team who had taken residence at his flat, if only for a few hours, had left empty cans, box cartridges and other rubbish all over the place. And Ed was nothing but tidy about his personal place. Not that he regretted anything at all really, he reflected as he emptied the third homemade ashtray, (was that his soap dish?). He would do everything all over again if he had to, minus making a fool of himself in front of everyone with his silly attempt to prove his value. He shook his head, dragging a garbage bag to clean up the balcony. His actions hadn’t betrayed him and there was nothing to fear or to be ashamed of. If this little crew was victorious tonight, and he couldn’t think otherwise, the future would be a greatest one, for Gotham and for him of course. This conclusion cheered him up a little and he began to hum a familiar song, going back inside his apartment.

“Aren’t we cheerful here?”

Edward nearly shrieked and the sudden question. He hadn’t noticed than someone had been watching him for several minutes. But there he was, sitting on one of the kitchen stool, The Penguin.

“Hell!” Ed cursed, dropping his bag and reaching for his beating heart. “How did you come in here? You have to stop terrorizing me like that every time we meet. It’s particularly unpleasant.” He complained, while easing off his sudden stress with a deep breathe.

"I will cease when you stop the rookie mistakes. Your door wasn’t lock” The mobster replied with a sight, rubbing his forehead. And Edward froze. Oswald's hand was stained with blood. It was only small stains, dried ones, but enough to be noticed even at this distance.

“Oh my…Are you hurt?” He was walking before even thinking of it, stopping himself at the other side of the kitchen island, clueless of what to do now that he was there.

The other frowned at him. “What? Oh that.” He lowered his right hand, remarking the crimson spots and starring at it with an empty gaze. “It’s not mine.” He muttered.

Everything was coming back to Edward in a second. With Oswald sudden reappearance he had utterly forgotten about the whole plan.

“Did you get him? Galavan?” He asked in a low voice, scrutinizing the mobster’s face.

the Penguin was quiet for several seconds before answering. “Yes. Yes I did”. He slowly clenched his fist, jaw tightening. “And it was brilliant, beating him until he begged for death.” He snarled, his eyes still glued to his trembling hand. “I wish that feeling could have last forever.”

A single tear rolled on Oswald cheek as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down. Edward, as quiet as he could managed, moved toward the sink. He grabbed a dishcloth, wetting it before taking a sit in front of his guest.

“I’m sure she is proud of you.” With cautious movements, Ed reached for the other's hand on the table, draping it in the drenched cloth, opening the palm and slowly wiping it. He had tensed for a moment but earing no objections, Edward carried on. “And now that you took care of him, you have a place to reclaim. What is rightfully yours.”

He knew that the Penguin piercing gaze was on him now but he would not stop his actions. “And no one will ever bargain with you again.” Ed concluded as he retrieved the dishcloth, crossing his arms on the table and looking back with a convincing smile. At least he hoped it was convincing. Oswald looked exhausted, his fine clothes were slightly wrenched, but his eyes were fixed on him.

“I never thanked you for saving my life.” He stated after several moments of silence.

All confidence left Edward in less than a second. He was good at forensic, brilliant with riddles, not bad with the murder business but social interaction was not is forte.

“You really don’t have to, really. I didn’t do it for any sort of gratitude or anything. True I know who you were when you asked me for help but it had nothing to do…”

“You said you wanted advice.” The mobster interrupted him, searching inside one of his coat pocket.

“I…Yes, it would be…” The forensic babbled again, scratching his neck nervously. “But you don’t have to really, you surely have a lot of work to do.” He stopped himself when Oswald dropped a tiny purple card on the table.

“Next Friday, I expect it will be next Friday, I will reopen my club. I need time to clean everything up, to chase the little snitches and traitors from my team and have a fresh start.” He paused, placing his fingers on the piece of glistening paper and pushing it toward Edward. “If you are still sure that it is the path that you want to take, then show this to the bouncer. You will have a place, a discreet one.” He specified with a knowing smile, letting go of the card and standing up.

“You’re going?” Edward grabbed the card and was on his feet in one second. “Is it safe?”

The Penguin didn’t pause and reached for the door handle with a snort. “Jim Gordon is dealing with the last of Galavan’s men. I trust him entirely with this matter.” He declared while stepping on the corridor before facing Ed again. “Get some rest friend, you look like you need it.”

Edward nodded, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed about the other living his place for good. “As you do.” He replied.

“Oh and remember than I know who you are.” And with a last wink and remembrance of their first encounter, Oswald closed the door.


	3. Little liar

The next two days passed in a blur for Edward Nygma. His morgue was full of dead monks, a few local thugs and some outsiders. Galavan had apparently recruited intensely among Gotham finest criminals. But even with the latest mayor demise, fresh corpses were still pilling up in the GCPD. He even heard Doctor Thompkins complaining about it from the second autopsy room, repeatedly. On the third day since Oswald’s departure, Jim Gordon stepped into his workplace.

“Detective Gordon! How are you? You aren’t still wanted at least?” Edward was relieved to see him even if he had news from Doctor Thompkins, he hadn’t saw him or Detective Bullock since the special operation.

“Fine, I will not say no to more resting time but the boss is overwhelmed with useless reports and papers. And fortunately all charges have been dropped since we found enough proof of Galavan’s plans inside his place.” He paused, studying the forensic for a few seconds then he continued with a sigh. “Listen Ed, this isn’t a courtesy call. I’m here to talk about our mutual acquaintance.”

“Our mutual…Oh.” Edward was at lost in the moment before deducing whom Jim was talking about. “You mean our friend the bird who will never fly?” He asked his riddle, almost giddy about this one.

Jim looked puzzled before frowning. “Yeah but he’s not my friend. I don’t know how you met him and I honestly don’t care. We needed everyone last week to get down Galavan’s team and now that it’s done, this alliance is over. What is troubling me is that Harvey and I received an invitation from him, to celebrate “Gotham Victory” as he said. My guess is that you received one too didn’t you?”

It was Ed turn to frown, he didn’t like Jim’s tone, a scolding one, as if he was a kid who did something wrong. “Indeed I did. Am I under arrest because of it?” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “This is serious Ed.” Jim replied, crossing his arms on his chest. “Penguin is bad luck. Shake hands with him and you will find yourself putting bodies down the river in no time.”

 _At last someone to play with_ …the voice in his head was ecstatic and Edward struggled to keep a pained look. “I don’t think he needs my help for anything. He just want to thank us.”

“Oswald has always an ulterior motive, trust me on this.” The detective insisted, putting his hand on the forensics’ shoulder “Look Ed, I’m not going to tell you what to do. I’m just giving you an advice about it, try to stay away from him. I don’t want to be call on a crime scene one morning and find your body there, understood?”

Edward stared at him, taken aback by Jim’s words. He always had been distant with him, not showing any kind of friendship or even sympathy. “Thank you for your concern Jim. I really appreciate it.” He smiled tiredly. “I wasn’t going to go anyway. I’m not in the mood to socialize since,.. Well, since Kristen’s departure.” He let his voice dropped.

His colleague patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, she will realize her mistake one day and come back. I’m sure of it.” He reassured him before leaving Ed quietly. S _he’s going to have a hard time doing that_. Edward waved goodbye, ignoring the other voice.

 

 

__________

 

Music had always eased his mind since he was a child. If one thing was following him everywhere, it was his old record player. This Friday night was not an exception and a slow jazz tune could be heard all around is flat as he was getting ready. Edward had picked up his best suit, a plain black one and even authorized himself a touch of fantasy with a dark green tie. He had pondered on bringing a weapon with him since the others guests would probably be armed as well but he then changed his mind. He was coming as a friend, a possibly asset for his host and stepping into his place with a knife on his person would not be considered as a peaceful act.

Ed checked his hair one more time in his tiny bathroom. _Yes, you look dashing, now come on, we’re running late already_. His reflection smirked at him and he promptly ignored him as he have been doing during all day, walking away into the main room. Coming empty handed would not be polite either but there was no need to bring drink in a club. He had found the perfect idea on his way home, when his belly had manifested itself quite vividly. He reached for the small package carefully wrapped on the table, putting it inside his coat. _Aren’t you forgetting something? Little liar, Jim would be so disappointed_. Edward frowned, turning around his flat before his gaze stopped on the little piece of paper reverently placed on his organ’s keyboard.

"Well thank you.” He replied as he grabbed his own invitation. “And Jim can go fuck himself.” He raised his head, with a smirk, the other hysterical laugh following him outside.

 

__________

 

Of course the only night he had to get out was a stormy one and he arrived at the club’s door with his hair totally soaked. He was barely able to distinguish the umbrella shape lamp at the entrance and even the huge man beside it. Said man was raising his hand in attempt to stop him but Edward was quicker and handed him his note.

“Welcome to Oswald’s Sir.” The guard stepped aside, opening the door and gesturing politely for him to enter. Ed took a quick breath before setting a foot in the threshold. He could already perceived music from there.

“Sir you forget this.” The other called after him. He was holding out the card.

“Ah excuse me.” Edward went back to retrieve it. “I thought I would not need my invitation once inside.” He chuckled nervously, one minute inside the club and he was already making a fool of himself.

“This is an unlimited pass Sir, not an invitation.” The bouncer stated. “Better keep it if you want to come back”.

The young man gazed at the piece of paper a moment. _This gonna be an interesting evening_ , the voice in his head declared as he thanked the guard and slowly made his way inside, tucking his pass safely inside his wallet. After following a dark corridor, Edward entered into a vast hall.

“Blimey…” he murmured at the sigh in front of him. The place was crowded. Lot of youngest were dancing in front of a little stage. A band with an energetic saxophonist and drummer were performing a lively song but not loudly, Ed could still heard the people around him speaking. He searched the mass for a familiar face but after several attempts, he picked up an empty stool facing the bar.

“What can I get you?” A pressed waiter asked him, not even pausing in his cocktail preparation.

“Ah…eh do you have any lemonade?” he replied hesitant and he could hear his conscious facepalming inside his mind. _Oh yeah what a dreadful criminal mastermind you are. Can we have a candy floss too?_ The barman placed his order in front of him, and Edward rolled his eyes at himself after his departure.

“I need to be lucid, just in case.” He muttered, playing with the straw in his glass. There were too much at stake tonight, his future, his life, his newest friendship… Well he hoped it was friendship after the few days that they have shared…and a murder. Of course he knew that this was now a casual act for the penguin but for him each time was a liberation, an indescribable feeling of control. Feeling which had been magnified by the presence of one of the most powerful criminal of Gotham. He had been obsessed by those moments for the past few nights. But he was promptly interrupted in his daydreaming by a hand patting his shoulder and he almost shrieked.

“Oy is it really you Nygma?” A bark of laughter greeted him as he slightly turned around on his stool to face Harvey Bullock, a young dark hair girl on his arm.

“Detective Bullock! You startled me.” Edward scratched the back of his neck nervously. He could forget the idea of discretion now. The older man took a sit beside him, the girl settling on one of his knee.

“If anybody had told me that I would find you here, I wouldn’t have believed it.” The detective declared as he waved for the waiter. “What’s your poison?”

“That’s kind of you but I already ordered, thank you very much.” He replied with a polite smile.

Bullock glimpsed at his glass and then shook his head. “Nah! You need to live a little. Don’t know how long your gonna last in this city anyway. Two whiskey for my weirdo pal and myself, Irish, not the American piss, and whatever the lady want.” He ordered before Edward had time to protest. “Never saw you outside work before. What changed your mind?”

“I am not particularly interested in that kind of events, I must confess.” He answered. “But the host kindly invited me so it would not have been respectful to decline.” He paused as the waiter poured him a scotch “But I wasn’t expecting to see any familiar faces tonight. I thought you and Jim were against it.”

Harvey shifted a bit as he grabbed his drink. “Well, I love Jim, I really do but some days he is the doom of my existence.” He raised his glass toward Ed before speaking again. “I propose a toast, just between us. The less Jim knows, the better his health will be.”

Edward toasted with him, relieved, before taking a sip of the brown liquid. He gasped, throat burning. “That’s…good.” He managed before coughing.

His colleague laughed strongly again before gulping his whole drink. His lady friend excused herself and the detective turned on his stool, facing the dance floor. Ed mirrored him, fidgeting with the glass in his hands. He was doing his best to appear relaxed but his other self was literally bouncing in excitement inside his mind.

“Have you seen him? The host, Mister Penguin I mean.” Edward asked between two songs.

“I try to avoid him as much as possible usually. Call that a strong survival instinct and he’s not the reason of my presence.” He waved back at two young girls at the other corner of the room. “Why do you ask anyway?”

“I just wanted to thank him for his invitation before leaving. But I guess he must be a busy man now that things have been settled.” Ed drank again, becoming more accustomed to the strong beverage.

Bullock hummed, reclining his back and elbows on the bar. “Well speak of the devil…..”He muttered nodding toward Edward’s right side.

Edward’s head spun without him thinking of it and he almost dropped his glass.

“Evening gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it so far, next chapter will be for christmas!


	4. The King's court

“Evening gentlemen.”

Oswald Cobblepot was standing at Edward’s right, smiling smugly, hands behind his back. His outfit was sober but definitely tailor made with a tie and glistening cufflinks. The whole ensemble must have cost more than Edward was making in a year at the GCPD. At the mobster’s side was the older man who had menacing him a week ago but he seemed relaxed enough this night. Edward finally raised from his stool, trying to mask his grin. His colleague was still sitting beside him.

  
“Good evening Mister Penguin. I wanted to thank you for your kind invitation.” Ed replied slightly bowing his head toward his host.

  
Oswald raised his left hand to stop him. “No need, no need. It’s a pleasure to have members of the force in my humble establishment.”

At that Bullock snorted and stood up, placing his glass on the counter. “Don’t bother with sweet talking us.” The detective grumbled facing them. “We only there for the free booze and the feminine company. And leave this lad alone or you will have to deal with Jim and I. Got it?” During his speech, his hand had grabbed Ed’s shoulder, likely for support after too much alcohol.

  
The Penguin chuckled, maintaining Bullock’s gaze. “What could I possibly do with him detective?” he asked rhetorically.

  
The older man groaned his response, turning Ed toward him. “Don’t linger here too much Nygma.” He advised before moving away without another word.

  
Edward watched his colleague’s retreat before looking back at his host. Said host had narrowed his eyes but his smirk still lingered. “So…you came.” He stated, tilting his head slightly on one side.

  
“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world” The forensic replied not hiding his grin anymore.

  
Oswald rolled his eyes but his smile didn’t fade away. “So be it. Come along.” He ordered, turning back toward the way he came, his henchman gesturing Ed to follow. He gulped the rest of his drink, trying his best to maintain a straight face and placed his glass back before keeping up behind the mobster. They took a hidden staircase behind the main stage before following a long corridor with several doors to finally enter into what looked like a club-room with a huge wood table and a hearth lighting up the whole place. And like the club, the room was filled but with a very different crowd. Mobsters, everywhere, gangs leaders and others thugs that Edward had already seen on the papers and even inside the GCPD cells. He gasped but recovered quickly as Oswald moved toward the fireplace, showing him a sit on his left. Ed waited for The Penguin to be settled down in a sculpted chair before sitting down as well. At his great amazement, their entrance hadn’t been noticed at all with all the noise the others were making, quarrelling about everything. Edward was totally at lost, his head scanning them and going back to his host several times. But Oswald seemed unconcerned as if it was a common situation, his back reclining on his chair, hands resting together on his lap. A few minutes passed before the henchman, Gabe, as Edward finally remembered his name, walked toward them.

  
“Everybody is here boss.” He informed the leader before taking a step back. Oswald took a long breath, closing his eyes in concentration before standing up slowly and…pointing a shotgun toward the ceiling. Edward watched him, mesmerized, as he shot once, white plaster falling from the ceiling by his side. The silence that followed was almost religious and the few members which were still standing quickly reached for their chairs. _Ok, that’s kind of hot?_ And for once, his didn’t want to argue with the other.

  
“Evening Ladies, Gentlemen and others.” The king began, handing his gun to Gabe before sitting again. “As you can see they were several changes on our team. Let’s say that those who are missing today didn’t choose the right association and we will unfortunately not work with them again.” He paused as there was a murmur of approval. “But there still a major problem remaining after this whole Galavan Business.” Edward could saw Oswald’s left hand clenching on his lap. “I’m talking about our missing friend, Butch Gilzean.” The murmur began to change into a fight again but the assumed King of Gotham hit his clenched fist on the table, regaining everybody’s attention in a second. “Enough!” He snarled starring at each member of his organization. “Does anyone know something useful?” He detached each syllables calmly but his ton was menacing. Silence again and Ed didn’t dare to move a muscle, studying briefly the expressions of the other members. Some were looking shameful, puzzled with their heads bowed like some guilty children. Others seemed undisturbed, almost bored, like the bald man, white as a ghost, sitting on the other side of the Penguin. He was cleaning his gun neatly without even looking at them. Finally someone cleared his throat, ending the heavy ambiance.

  
“I may have something sir.” A man in his fifties, small and badly shaved was fidgeting with his hat in his hands at the center of the assembly.

  
“What? Speak up Dix, we haven’t got all night!” Oswald commanded, straightening up on his chair.

  
“Well, it’s just a supposition you see, I don’t have any proof but…one of my lad who’s dealing for me, he’s one of Gilzean’s nephew and sometimes he’s disappearing during a few hours. I think, well I don’t know but maybe, he could go see his uncle.” The older man babbled and another murmured, quieter this time could be heard. The King had grabbed each armrests of his sit, closing his eyes again, surely pondering his options.

  
“Do you want me to pay him a little visit?” The bald man asked with a grin, leaning toward his boss while hosting back his gun. Oswald’s eyes opened slowly and Ed could see a look of endless tiredness on his face for a moment and he couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

  
“If I may suggest something Sir.” Edward began with a low voice in an attempt to be discreet. The others had resumed their quarrels and weren’t paying attention to the end of the table anymore. The Penguin was fixing him, without moving his head. “We are not certain of anything for now. Maybe you can have him being followed by someone who will give you confirmation and the exact location of your missing man? It will be quieter and safer for your team and give you more chance to catch him before he can escape again.” The forensic proposed, gulping at the end of his speech. The bald man eyes were also on him now and he wasn’t looking very fond of him. _Careful of that one_ the voice on his head groaned.

  
“You think I’m not capable to make him squeal?” the man sitting in front of him snarled at him and Ed fought against a huge desire to hide under the table.

  
“Victor” Oswald muttered, frowning at his employee. “There is nothing to fight about here. You are going to have your fun with him anyway.” He paused, his gaze back to Ed. “We’ll go for discreet this time.” Edward nodded with a slight smile, relieved by his new friend’s approval.

  
“Cat!” The mobster waved at his right and Edward’s gaze followed his gesture. He hadn’t noticed the young girl sitting at the window, girl he had already seen at his home the week before. She moved quietly toward Oswald, hands inside her leather jacket. “This job his perfect for you. Dix will show you who you need to follow and you will report to me only.” He instructed her, pointing at Dix with his finger.

  
“And what’s in for me?” She asked, bracing her elbow against The Penguin chair’s top, looking in the direction of the other member, then back to Oswald.

  
The Penguin scratched his chin before answering. “The necklace we found inside Galavan’s lair. You seemed rather taken with it.” He suggested, glancing at her with a knowing smile, his chin resting on his hand.

  
Cat’s face slightly lightened up and she nodded. “Deal.” She replied before walking without a sound toward the center of the table to speak with Dix.

  
“That’s settled then!” Oswald declared, rattling his chair while raising up. The others followed the motion and Ed with them. “Same time next week.” He concluded and the room began to empty slowly. The bald henchman stayed a few moments, gaze still on Edward before leaving as well and Ed follow his every moves.

  
“I think we deserve a drink.” His host was back in his chair, the exhausted look back on his face. Edward sat up, reclining his arms on the table. Gabe put two glasses and a bottle of what looked like very expensive champagne in front of them.

  
“Thank you Gabe, that will be all for today. Go enjoy the party.” Oswald dismissed him and closed his eyes again

.   
“Night Boss.” His henchman replied with a low bow and a nod toward Edward. Ed bowed his head as well before reaching for the bottle.

  
“Who is he?” he asked while pouring them two large glasses.

  
The penguin hummed finally opening tired eyes toward Ed.

  
“The man you are looking for?” He specified, pushing one glass toward him.

  
Oswald straightened a bit, grabbing his drink and taking a large swig before answering. “Someone I considered like my right hand-man, who betrayed me.” He finished his drink. “And my mother.” And suddenly he threw his glass across the room. Edward heard the faint noise of shattering crystal but he didn’t even turn his head, his gaze lingering on his friend’s face.

  
“We’ll find him. You must not doubt it one second.” Ed affirmed, tasting the champagne.

  
The King snorted, crossing his legs and resting his left cheek on his fist. “We?” He asked raising an eyebrow, smirking. “It’s the second time you are using that word tonight.”

  
Edward couldn’t stop his cheeks from heating up at the teasing. _Stop it! You’re worse than a schoolgirl_ , the other yelled, clearly pissed. “I didn’t…I mean we as an organization. I thought I was part of it since you invented me at this meeting.” Ed began to explain frantically, toying with his glass before a hand stopped him.

  
“Ed... I was joking.” Oswald had grabbed the bottom of his glass, his fingers tangling with Ed’s, eyes tired but sparkling with mischief again. “For someone good with riddles you are easily fooled sometimes.” And with that he dragged Edward’s glass toward himself. The forensic followed the move before letting go of his drink, fixing the Penguin while he gulped the rest of the beverage. He put the second glass down on the table this time sighing heavily.

  
“I have a favor to ask from you.” He murmured with an hollowed face, looking at the empty glass. At that request, Edward remembered Gordon’s words but dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared. He was ready to get rid of corpses if that was what Oswald wanted for him to stay by his side and learn.

  
“Anything.” He replied smiling and leaning a bit further on the table. Again there was a moment of silence before the mobster spoke again.

  
“I searched all the docks myself. I had even payed some men to search the bottom of the river but they were also unsuccessful.” He murmured raising his face to face Ed. “I couldn’t find her body.” He confessed, conflicted. “Maybe it’s for the best, but…she was my mother.”

  
Edward ‘smile dropped and he mentally kicked himself. That’s why his friend was exhausted. He had certainly searched for her during the whole past week. “I will find her.” Ed was on his feet instantly, facing a startled Penguin. “I have access to all the morgues’ files of the whole city.” He explained with a strong voice. “I promise I will find her and bring her to you….if that’s what you want of course.” His resolve began to crumble at the other absence of reaction. But Oswald finally closed his mouth and smiled tiredly again.

  
“First advice: Don’t make promises than you can’t keep.” He stated as he pushed the empty remaining glass toward Edward.

  
“Never” Ed replied, confident again as he reached for it to pour round two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week late, so sorry. No excuses but too much alcohol for christmas and star wars, mostly star wars. Back on Gotham fandom now! Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> French writer here, I'm sure there is a lot of mistakes since I keep messing with conjugation even in my own language. Please let me know if there is any problems. Writting is not new for me but publishing it online is so I hope this isn't a mistake. I just woke up one morning with a full storyline on my mind for the first time in years and life is short, why the hell would I not give it a try?
> 
> For any bullying, you can find me here : http://hermie62.tumblr.com/


End file.
